Mr. Bean hits Moose A Moose In His Head With a Missle
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the pavement, Mr Bean had a naughty plan. Mr Bean: I'm going to hit Moose A Moose in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Mr Bean went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Mr Bean entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Mr Bean: Huh? Then Mr Bean read the sign on the box. Mr Bean: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Mr Bean picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Mr Bean began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Mr Bean had constructed a missile launcher! Mr Bean: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Mr Bean picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Mr Bean: Now to find Moose A Moose! Then Mr Bean went off to find Moose A Moose. Then he saw Moose A Moose walking along, and he was feeding birds. Mr Bean used the missile launcher and he targeted Moose A Moose's head. Mr Bean: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Moose A Moose in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Mr Bean launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Moose A Moose in the head. Moose A Moose started screaming. Moose A Moose: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Moose A Moose collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Mr Bean: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was so funny! Just then, the policeman came, much to Mr Bean's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Mr Bean, how dare you hit Moose A Moose in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Mr Bean: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Moose A Moose in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Mr Bean, I can't believe you killed Moose A Moose by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell Mrs Wicket about this! The policeman sent Mr Bean home in disgrace. Back home, Mr Bean was sitting on a couch, crying, and Mrs Wicket was dismayed. Mrs Wicket: Oh no! Not Bean again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mrs Wicket! Mr Bean just made a missile launcher and shot Moose A Moose in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Mrs Wicket was furious. Mrs Wicket: Oooooooooooooh! Mr Bean, how dare you hit Moose A Moose in the head with a rocket! Now Moose A Moose needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room right now! Mr Bean went to his room, crying. Mr Bean: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Professor as Mr Bean Young Guy as Moose A Moose Wiseguy as Policeman Salli as Mrs Wicket Category:All Mr Bean Deserves Category:Mr Bean Gets Grounded